El contrato
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Un contrato la condenó y ató a su primo sin embargo ese mismo contrato la llevara a un fascinante mundo en el que nunca imaginó poner siquiera un pie, descubriendo que no solo no era tan malo como creía sino que descubrirá algo más que simples juegos de seducción.
1. Prologo

**Regalo de cumpleaños para CONNIE23**

Advertencia**: OoC, AU. **

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Fic inspirado en un libro, mas es completamente diferente. Cuando haya terminado les diré de cual se trata, por ahora disfruten de este pequeño prologo y aunque seguramente tardaré mucho en actualizar no lo dejaré abandonado, ni este ni ningún otro.

* * *

**El contrato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su escritorio y su mentón descansando sobre ella el de ojos perlas observaba como la chica con ojos similares a los suyos lo observaban atónita.

Su níveo rostro ahora estaba más pálido de costumbre y el sudor perlaba toda su anatomía mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Qué había pasado con su amado Neji Niisan? Ella amaba a su primo como si fuera un hermano y ahora, después de reencontrarse, luego de imaginar falsamente que su regreso le traería paz a su maltrecha vida descubría que lejos de ser eso, su primo había regresado para hacer su vida miserable.

Tratando de recuperarse de la impresión ella cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras su respiración trataba de normalizarse.

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios mientras abría sus ojos y lo observaba dolida.

—No tienes porque saberlo aun, sin embargo te diré que todo es culpa de tu padre— su aterciopelada voz y sus fríos ojos similares y a la vez tan diferentes producían en su cuerpo una mezcla de temor y algo más que se negaba a reconocer.

—No… no lo haré— dijo con convicción aunque no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

El castaño solo sonrió ladino pensando que de una u otra forma ella aceptaría, no tenia opción.

-Hinata, Hinata… prima querida— una pausa que a pesar de haber sido de pocos segundos a ella se le antojaron toda una eternidad —A menos que quieras ver a tu hermana vagando en la calle, sin estudios y sin los lujos a los que está acostumbrada, sin nadie a quien recurrir, porque te aseguro que cerraré todas tus puertas—siniestro dijo mientras sacaba de su escritorio un documento— Solo tienes que firmar.

—No firmare un documento sin saber de qué se trata— estaba molesta, indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a inmiscuir a su pequeña hermana? Si sus ojos pudieran lanzar rayos seguro le habría causado al otro Hyuuga una gran quemadura.

—Me parece bien, aunque no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya lo he redactado de esa forma y no pienso cambiar ni una letra. Quien tiene todas las de perder eres tu sino accedes a mis peticiones.

Mordiéndose el labio y sin saber como rebatir sus argumentos se dispuso a tomar el maldito documento que condenaría su vida solo que al colocar la mano en el escritorio esta se vio presa por la de su acompañante.

Intentó alejarse, soltarse pero el agarre de hierro no aflojó en ningún momento.

—Ya quiero que nuestro contrato se ponga en marcha— Comentó serio, carente de emoción y con una falsa sonrisa que no lograba llegar a sus ojos.

Una vez libre tomó el documento y salió disparada de la oficina. El corazón galopaba tan fuerte que se le dificultaba respirar correctamente. Mientras iba en el ascensor pensaba que su atuendo no encajaba para nada en ese lugar. Ella tan informal y él… tan perfecto como siempre, al igual que todos los empleados. Todos trajeados y estoicos como si fueran maquinas perfectamente sincronizadas. Internamente sonrió, aunque esta era vacía, sin gracia, sin sentido.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Estaba indignada y a la vez inmensamente desdichada, había leído el dichoso documento una y otra vez y cada que lo hacía no podía contener un sollozo que salía de lo más recóndito de su dolida alma.

¿Qué le hizo ella para que la tratara de esa forma? Recordaba que su padre fue muy estricto con Neji mientras este estuvo bajo su tutela pero lo era mucho más con ella. Neji no podía olvidar eso ¿Acaso pretendía que ella pagara por lo que ocurría en su relación entre su padre y él? No podía ser tan injusto. Ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto pero ¿Qué?

En posición fetal aun sobre su cama la chica fue conciliando el sueño tratando de buscar una solución pero de cualquier forma estaba atrapada. En su mente quería gritar, correr, ir hacia donde Neji y golpear su atractivo rostro pero eso no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Aun sin haber descansado lo suficiente ella se levantó muy temprano, con el rostro ojeroso y una par de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas que debieron haber salido mientras dormía. Una ducha reparadora, un poco de maquillaje, su cabello peinado y atado en una perfecta y estilizada coleta alta acompañando un sobrio traje negro de oficina y zapatos altos dejaron a la chica preparada para… ir a su funeral porque eso era ¿cierto? Una vez más vio su firma al final de la hoja y suspiró.

—Aquí vamos Hinata Hyuuga— susurró al aire.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeramente diré que este en mi primer NejiHina y aunque es confuso más adelante todo quedará al descubierto.

Segundo, como ya dije antes tardaré en actualizar porque una desgracia me ha ocurrido…Me he quedado sin computador. Y se preguntaran como es que escribo esto entonces, es simple, me la han prestado.

Tercero: pido mil y una disculpa por los errores de ortografía que encuentren en el mismo.

Cuarto: para cuando regrese espero que no se hayan olvidado ni de mi ni de mis fics. Puedo no tener un ordenador pero en la medida de lo posible estaré al pendiente de ustedes.


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia si aunque me haya inspirado en un libro.

Advertencia: AU, OoC.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapter I

.

.

.

* * *

—Aquí esta su te verde Neji sama— la suave voz de la joven anunciaba su presencia ante el ocupado presidente de industrias Bya Inc. quien no se tomaba un descanso ni es su propia casa.

Despegando la vista de su ordenador lanzó hacia su interlocutora una mirada penetrante que de no estar acostumbrada ya, seguro se sonrojaría como un tomate. Cualquier acto que Neji hacia hacia ella no era más que para hacerla sentir inferior pero ella se negaba a dejarse intimidar por lo que mantuvo la frente en alto. Pudiera ser tímida e introvertida pero por sus venas corría la misma sangre Hyuuga que el hombre frente a ella.

Hinata Hyuuga se negaba a dejarse tratar como piltrafa humana o como simple objeto aunque tal vez su escasa vestimenta dijera algo distinto pero su actitud sería la de una mujer digna. Llevaba un pequeño y ajustado traje de maid, la fantasía de cualquier hombre, un par de medias negras y un liguero acompañados de zapatos altos. Escasamente se sentía como la mujer joven y tímida que se supone que era, en su lugar se miraba al espejo y parecía sacada de una película erótica.

Pudiera él sentirse su dueño y ciertamente lo era pero solo de su cuerpo, no de sus pensamientos, ni su alma. Esta era tan libre como el viento ¿Verdad? Ese hombre al que una vez admiró y amó como un hermano no quebrantaría su alma, por ella, por Hanabi. Por ambas soportaría esa denigrante situación.

Una vez fuera de la poderosa presencia del otro Hyuuga, Hinata cerró los ojos y rememoró fragmentos del dichoso contrato con su ¿Dueño? No, solo era su primo, uno que…la rebajaba a ella a ¿Qué exactamente?

"_A __disposición__ de su señor cualquier hora del __día__, vestir como el señor Hyuuga lo prefiera, mantener una actitud serena y servicial siempre, vivir donde el señor Hyuuga lo decida..." _solo por nombrar algunas de las pautas del contrato donde ella dejaba de ser ella.

Apretando la mandíbula la joven de mirada perlada frunció el ceño y se masajeo levemente la cien pues de momento comenzó a palpitarle sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero ¿Importaba ella acaso? No, seguramente Neji no le dejaría recostarse pues consideraba que descansar durante las horas laborales no solo era una total falta de respeto a los demás trabajadores sino que los consideraba innecesarios, con dormir escasas cuatro horas le era mas que suficiente y aun así a ella le concedió el "privilegio" de dormir seis horas.

Llevaba más de una semana al servicio de Neji Hyuuga y el cansancio estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo lento pero seguro. Ella siempre fue trabajadora pero todo dentro de los limites establecidos, llevando una vida saludable donde hacia unas pocas horas ejercicio y se alimentaba acorde a la vida saludable a la que fue acostumbrada antes. Ahora no le quedaba ni tiempo para comer bien, no es que tuviera mucha hambre pues desde que puso un pie en esa casa sentía un nudo en el estomago que le impedía disfrutar siquiera de la comida, solo que su sentido común y de supervivencia la obligaba a llevar un poco de alimento a su estomago. Todo le sabía a.. nada, la comida no tenía sabor, no podía disfrutarla, el agua la mantenía hidratada pero ni con eso lograba que la constante resequedad de su garganta se fuera.

Una ronca risa amarga se escapó de su boca al llegar a la cocina. Su en otrora amado primo Neji era un tirano… necesitaba una lección pero ¿Quien iba a dársela? ¿Ella? No tenía los medios para hacerlo y viviendo prácticamente encarcelada allí no tenía muchas opciones.

Solo esperaba que el Hyuuga se cansara pronto de ella. No creía soportar vivir en constante tensión pues el deterioro de su salud sería inminente. Tomó un poco de agua y recordó un par de ojos negros como la noche, si tan solo pudiese hablar con él pero el contrato era claro. Durante el tiempo que sirviera a Neji Hyuuga no podría ponerse en contacto con él… o cualquier otro hombre sin permiso del ojiperla, de lo contrario tanto ella como su pequeña hermana quedarían desamparadas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¿Era un déspota? ¿Un cruel bastardo que coaccionaba a una mujer de su familia para hacerle pagar pecados que no eran precisamente suyos? Neji Hyuuga apretó los puños hasta hacer sus nudillos blancos. En el pasado su tío Hiashi Hyuuga le traicionó y desde su adolescencia había vivido pensando en venganza contra ese hombre pero la vida lo apartó de él antes de cumplir su cometido.

Solo quedaban las hijas de las cuales la mayor sería quien respondiese ante su implacable justicia. Si tenía que hacer de jurado lo haría sin reproche alguno, se dijo mientras cerraba el contrato y lo encerraba en su caja fuerte.

Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza cualquier prejuicio y pensar solamente que este juego solo acaba de comenzar. Cerró el computador, aflojó su corbata e hizo sonar la campanilla. Dentro de poco comenzaría la otra fase de su venganza. Lo único que tenía que lamentar era que Hiashi no estaría ahí. Esperaba que desde el lugar que estuviese se revolcara pues por su culpa su hija se veía arrastrada hacia un juego que estaba dispuesto a ganar a como de lugar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Primeramente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo, no prometo hacerles esperar mucho de nuevo pero haré un esfuerzo.

Agradezco a todas esas lindas personas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y dejar review.

Puede que piensen que a pesar de haberme tardado tanto tiempo vengo con un capitulo muy corto pero lo he estado pensando y decidí seguir este fic por medio de viñetas, ya saben, menos de mil palabras por cada uno, espero no les moleste. Y finalmente pido perdón por los errores de ortografía.


End file.
